Ken 10: A Hero's Generation
by LukeMDC42
Summary: This story takes place thirty-five years after Ben 10 Omniverse: A New Dawn. In the year 2038 our blessed main character dies so a young man must take up his father's mantle and save the world. A Bwen fanfic. (In this fanfiction, Ben and Gwen aren't cousins!) Rated T for a reason!


**Ken 10: A Hero Generation**

This story takes place thirty-five years after Ben 10 Omniverse: A New Dawn. In the year 2038 our blessed main character dies so a young man must take up his father's mantle and save the world. A Bwen fanfic. (In this fanfiction, Ben and Gwen aren't cousins!)

 **Ben's POV**

The last thing Ben Tennyson ever saw was the D.E.S.T.R.U.C.T.O. R's demonic, red eyes bore into his as he plunged his iron hand into Ben's chest. The last thing that went through his mind were his children. _Kenny,_ he thought. _I need someone to give Kenny my Omnitrix._ Then everything went dark.

 **Meanwhile**

'Kenneth Kirby Tennyson! Where do you think you're sneaking off to at this time, hmm?!' asked Gwen expectantly.  
Ken Tennyson: 'Umm, I was just going hoverboarding around the area. Y'know, hone my epic skills!'  
Gwen: 'And where's your hoverboard then?' She countered.  
Ken: 'Uhh…...'

When he didn't reply Gwen asked him to go back to his room and go to sleep. Sulkily, Ken trotted up the stairs knowing his mother had won. He sat on his bed sighed. It had been a month since his father had gone to battle the D.E.S.T.R.O.Y.E.R and now he was beginning to get worried. If his father didn't come back, then…...no! He had to; he was the legendary Ben 10. Ken heard a ping on his X-Comm. He rushed up to the high-tech phone and nearly screamed for joy. It was from his father! Luke scanned the message and found that very soon his smile had reduced to a frown.

Apparently, his father had died 3.4 hours ago. Kenny re-read the message more thoroughly and the text didn't lie. His father was dead. **HIS FATHER WAS DEAD. DEAD! BEN 10000 WAS DEAD!** Ken saw that one lone tear was trickling down his check. Ken didn't wipe it away. Instead he screamed. And cried. And screamed. And cried. It was a never ending cycle until someone knocked on his bedroom door. Ken knew it could only be his mother. He furiously wiped away the tears and rubbed his eyes. Then he opened the door. His mother rushed in and pulled him in an embrace.

 **Gwen's POV**

'What's the matter, Kenny?' she asked worriedly. All the courage of speaking to her bravely dissipated. He suddenly burst out crying and screaming again. 'So it's that bad huh?' she clarified. Gwen caught sight of his phone sprawled against his bed and levitated it to her hand.

She scanned through the text and realised what had made her child so distraught. Her husband was **DEAD.** She too had collapsed against Kenny's arms and was trying to hold in her tears. She had to look strong in front of her son. After all she and his sister were the only people he had left since both Grandpa Max and Ben had died. Ken suddenly spoke up. 'We need to stop crying now mom. His death should have made us stronger not weaker. He would have wanted us to be avenging his death not sobbing till we have no tears left. Besides, we'll need all those tears later in life. Remember what dad said once. He said I'll have his old Omnitrix when the time's ready and on the bottom of the page it has some codes. I can bet you they're to his secret vault in the basement. I'm going to need it to kill the D.E.S.T.R.U.C.T.O.R.' And with that Ken stood up, recited the code and went down into the basement with Gwen too weak to do anything.

She marvelled at Kenny's strength in a situation like this and compared it hers. She was a weakling. Ever since Kevin Levin's death she had been broken beyond repair. Mentally, that is. That is why she retired her crimefighting career so she could focus on the family. But now Ben had died she didn't know what to do. She wished she was strong enough to convince Ken to forget about the Omnitrix but she knew what he was doing was right. Then suddenly a loud crash caught her attention. A muscular Four Arms was clutching his head in the doorway. _'That was quick',_ she marvelled to herself. He looked just like his father when he was Kenny's age. She sighed. There really was no stopping him.

 **Kenny's POV**

Kenny typed in the alphanumeric code sequence into the monitor. When the door opened, he squealed in delight. He was getting his own Omnitrix! He thought about which aliens he would use first. _'Atomix, Way Big, Four Arms, Constrictor',_ he thought with giddy excitement. Judging from the space of the basement Four Arms would be best. He searched through his dad's vault until he found a strange looking watch*. It looked more a black gauntlet than a watch. It had the familiar green hourglass symbol on the dial with a semi-fingered glove attached to it. He slowly slipped on the watch.

' _Good morning, Kenneth Kirby Tennyson'_ the gauntlet said with a high-pitched squeal. _'Your Omnitrix has been coded with 10000 aliens to start with. You have a five-hour timer on your gauntlet. Once download is complete you will be able to transform without the Omnitrix. Which alien do you want to transform into first?_ It asked.

'Four Arms!' he said with a heroic pose.  
'Do you mean the Tetramand?' it asked.  
'Yes!' he answered. Ken expected a bright green flash but it didn't come. He felt two more arms push its way out of his chest and his body became more buff than Arnold Schwarzenegger. His tanned skin began to turn red. Another pair of eyes opened and turned green. Finally, he grew a hulking 7ft 6. 'FOUR ARMS!' he screamed in a deep voice. Four Arms Ken looked at himself in the metal reflection of the vault door. He looked like he could throw three lorries 50ft in the air.

Four Arms bounded up the stairs to show his mother his transformation but wacked his head in the door frame. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt at all. Gwen told him she was going to rest and he could explore with the Omnitrix a bit outside for one hour. He hugged her, realised that he was suffocating her since he had super-strength and broke off. Kenny transformed back into his human form and rushed outside.

By far, the best thing about the Omnitrix was the fact that it granted you flight. As Jetray, he could soar through the clouds at the speed of light and roam the exotic places he could only dream of. The only downside was he had to fly high in the clouds or some people might see him and call the cops or the Air Force. Still, it was EPIC!

After about one hour of flying around the globe he returned home through his window. His parents were very rich as they were Plumbers or _were_ Plumbers. His family lived in a mansion with their own butler called Dave. Yes, _Dave._ What did you expect, _Alfred?_ Ken went to a normal middle school to avoid suspicions from the Government. He was good at sports and he got on well with people although he was a bit of a troublemaker.

Because Kenny grew up in a fairly average society he longed for the Omnitrix. It was the only thing that set him apart from his classmates except from the fact that his parents were superheroes. Having the Omnitrix stopped him from being Kenny and transformed him into Ken 10,000.

Anyway back to the story.

Kenny had returned to his bedroom and was sleeping blissfully despite the fact that his father had died. He had to accept this otherwise it would only hinder him.

Tomorrow would be a new dawn for him. A shocking one…


End file.
